Now, I Know
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: karena keberanian, ahirnya membuatmu tahu bagaimana hatinya padamu.    special to misa-san dan Ajeng-san     RnR ?


Now, I Know

Selamat pagi Minaa ^_^ *bungkuk* Maaf ya, Hika buat One-Shoot dan belum melanjutkan cerita yang kemarin Gomen, *bungkuk sampai kejeduk lantai* tapi, Hika janji, akan menyelesaikan semuanya! ^_^ harap sabar ya, , ,

Ooiya, Hika buat Fic ini khusus untuk Onee-chan Hika, (request)

Untuk :

Ajeng Sasunaru-san

dan

Misa Yagami-san

Ficnya dah update, maaf lama dan jelek T.T ini fic perdana yaoi Hika, gomen kalau hancur, harap maklum ya n.n'

Oke, kita mulai saja ya!

*Now, I Know*Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Pairing : Naruto U. & Sasuke U. Rate : T Warning! : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), GAJE, JELEK, DSB. Story by : Birunya Cahaya Bulan

Don't Like?

Don't Read!

Now, I Know

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Musik terdengar keras menghentak para pengunjung yang datang ke diskotik. Bau Minuman seperti Alkohol, dan minuman keras lainnya sudah biasa bagi para "Hidung" yang sering mencium bau miras di tempat ini.

Puluhan sampai ratusan orang yang datang ketempat ini, menari dengan bebas di segala tempat, di lantai, panggung, diatas meja, dan tempat lainnya.

Tak perduli status, umur, dan jenis kelamin, mereka tetap bersenang-senang ditempat ini, mencari kesenangan walau hanya sementara.

Semua orang ditempat itu bersuka-ria mengahabiskan uang untuk mendapatkan 'kegembiraan'. Tapi tidak bagi pemuda berambut burung gagak ini, Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha ini tidak bisa menikmati apa yang tersaji di salah satu diskotik ternama di Konoha ini.

Uchiha Sasuke kita, sekarang tengah gelisah memikirkan sahabat dekatnya yang berada disamping kananya ini, bagaimamna tidak?

Empat botol sake telah dihabiskanya sendiri, belum lagi minuman alcohol lain, dan puluhan batang rokok yang telah ia minum dan ia hisap, makin memperburuk keadaanya.

Sebagai sahabat, tentu ia merasa khawatir pada kondisi 'temanya' ini.

"Cukup, Naruto!" Sasuke mencegah tangan Naruto yang ingin meraih Botol Sake keLima diatas meja diskotik.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke, "Diamlah, jangan menggangguku!" seru Naruto, ia lalu menepis tangan Sasuke yang menghalanginya untuk meminum minuman kesukaan Tsunade itu. Setelah mendapatkan yang ia mau, Naruto segera meminum sake itu dari botolnya langsung, dan tinggal setengah.

Naruto dapat merasakan tenggorokannya seperti terbakar tiap kali cairan itu melewati kerongkonganya. "Hahahah sake itu memang enak!" Naruto sambil menangkat botol sakenya keatas, mabuk berat.

Sasuke hanya menatap sayu sahabat –sekaligus orang yang disukainya- ini. Sasuke menyukai Naruto? Ya. Ia menyukai Naruto, bukan suka lagi, tapi cinta, ia amat sangat mencintai Naruto. Sasuke menyukai pemuda berambut –duren- orange itu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di pemilihan Team Chunnin, sejak saat itu, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya, tiap kali ia berada didekat pemuda itu,

mungkin ini tidak normal, ya, Sasuke tahu itu, ia salah karena mencintai pemuda, bukan gadis, tapi hati tak bisa dibohongi, ia sudah mencoba melupakan Naruto dan mencintai gadis lain, tapi hatinya tak bisa, dan karena alasan klan UCHIHA-lah, yang membuatnya mengubur perasaan ini dan bersikap wajar, terkadang, Sasuke juga bertanya-tanya, apa takdirlah yang salah?

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke tetep bertahan saat Naruto berlari lebar kearahnya dengan gembira dan bilang, ia jadian dengan Hinata, bagai disambar petir disiang hari, hati Sasuke hancur lebur, bagai kaca yang pecah karena terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi. tapi bukan Sasuke namanya bila tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya. Saat itu, ia hanya mengucapkan 'selamat'. Ya, selamat untuk hatinya yang hancur.

"Hinata.." suara Lirih Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunanya. Pemuda Emo itu kembali menatap Naruto yang kini membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lengannya diatas meja Bar. Saat mendengar nama Hinata, rasa benci, marah, sedih, dan kesal, menguasai hati Sasuke. Karena Hinata, Naruto jadi begini, karena Hinata yang bertunangan dengan Gaara, Naruto jadi menderita seperti ini, ini karena Hinata, Sasuke membenci gadis yang Hinata! Gadis yang membuat Naruto hancur!

"Kenapa…" Lirih Naruto lagi.

"Naruto.." Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Saat itu, ia dapat merasakan bahu Naruuto gemetar, tak lama setelah itu, ia mendengar isakan dari mulut Naruto ditengah musik Battle yang sekarang diputar DJ. Naruto

Menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memapah Naruto kekamarnya, setelah ia menyeret Naruto dengan paksa, pemuda kuning-orang itupun dapat ia seret *?* keluar dari diskotik dan pulang kerumahnya.

Kenapa tidak pulang kerumah Naruto? Kau ingin Minato –ayah Naruto- mencincang habis Naruto seperti daging sapi yang mau dibuat semur? Minato akan menghajarnya habis-habisan kalau tahu Naruto, anaknya tengah mabuk berat, lagi pula sekarang sudah jam 02.13 kau mau membangunkan orang tidur?

"Uhh!" Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto keatas tempat tidurnya. Lalu, melepas sepatu dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang masih berbau sake dan alcohol dengan selimut putih tebal-kesayangannya- yang berlambang kipas Uchiha.

Sasuke berdiri didepan Naruto yang tertidur, memandangi wajah sempurna –yang menurut sasuke tanpa cacat- yang tengah bersedih itu nanar. Kesedihan yang mendalam karena kehilangan. dapat Sasuke lihat diwajah tidur Naruto.

"Andai kau tahu…" bisiknya lirih pada Naruto. "Bahwa akulah yang pantas untukmu, Naruto. Bukan Hinata yang telah menghianati dan mencampakanmu… bukalah hatimu, untukku, Naruto." Tetes-tetes air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi putih pucat milik Sasuke.

"Lihat aku… lihat cintaku untukmu.. cintaku yang tulus menunggumu, Naruto, aku takkan menghianatimu, cinta tulusku hanya untukmu, cintaku menunggumu disini… hanya untukmu," Sasuke terisak, ia lega dapat menguntarakan perasaannya pada Naruto, walau Naruto tak mendengarnya karena tidur, tapi itu cukup, ia amat lega sekarang. Perasaanya telah ia sampaikan Pada Naruto.

"Aishiteru, Naruto." Ucapnya sambil mencium lembut kening Naruto, lalu ia mematikan lampu dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oyashumi," kata terakhir Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 08.03 kediaman Uchiha

Sasuke berjalan kelantai dua –kamarnya- untuk mengantarkan sarapan Naruto. Ia berfikir, Naruto belum bangun, makannya Sasuke ingin membangunkannya, tapi saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan Sasuke melihat pemuda –yang ia cintai- sudah bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, ia salah.

Naruto yang tersentak dari lamunannya karena suara pintu dibuka pun, terjatuh dari tempat tidur karena kagetnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto terjengkang dari tempat tidur langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Oi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya masih membawa sarapan, lalu menengok kearah kiri tempat tidur –tempat Naruto jatuh-.

Naruto duduk, lalu nyengir lebar. "Hehehe Daijoubu!" teriaknya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, 'syukurlah'.

"Hey, kau bawa apa, Sas?" Tanya Naruto yang kini duduk kembali di atas tempat tidur.

"Sarapan."

"Untukku?"

"Ya, kau mau?"

"Thanks Temeeee!"

"Hn, Nih!" Sasuke menyodorkan sarapan itu ke Naruto. Sifat Sasuke berbeda ya, dari semalam? Ya, ini salah satu caranya agar Naruto tak mengetahiu perasaanya, ia takut Naruto tahi isi hatinya, dan menolaknya, ia takut Narito tahu dan menjauhinya karena ia tidak normal, karena ia menyukai laki-laki, ia takut Naruto pergi dari hidupnya, ia takut…

Lalu, ia mememukan jawabanya, 'biarlah aku membunuh hatiku sendiri, daripada aku harus kehilanganmu'. Kejam, cinta itu kejam.

"Teme.." Naruto membuyarkan lagi lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Matamu kenapa?" ternyata Naruto dari tadi mengamati mata Sasuke yang bengkak dan disekelilingnya ada lingkaran hitam, yah hasil dari kurang tidur dan tangisnya semalam.

"Ga kenapa-napa."

"Jangan bohong, kau menangis, kan,"

Binggo!

Sasuke diam. Naruto juga menghentikan sarapannya.

"ku mohon beritahu aku, Teme."

".."

"Sasuke,"

".." Sasuke tetap diam, ia menatap lekat-lekat mata Naruto. Ia beradu denagan pikirannya.

Naruto kehilangan kesabaran, "SASUKE! BERITAHU AKUU!" teriaknya sambil mencengkram kerah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. "KU BILANG, BERITAHU AKUU!" teriaknya lagi. "Siapa yang melukaimu, teman?" Naruto melirihkan suaranya, pasti ada apa-apa hingga temannya itu sampai menangis.

Sasuke mengambil resiko, pikirannya menang, ia bersedia dijauhi Naruto, asalkan ia sudah bilang akan isi hatinya, seperti kata orang.. 'untarakan cintamu pada orang yang kamu cintai sebelum terlambat, kalau tidak, kamu tak akan tahu perasaanya padamu, dan ia akan jadi milik orang lain,' Sasuke tak mau itu! Ia mengumpulkan keberanian dan menjawab perkataan Naruto. Ia mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab :

"Kau," Lirihnya, ia merunduk.

"Apa?" Naruto tak jelas mendengarnya.

"Kau yang membutaku menangis!" Ulang Sasuke, kini ia menatap mata Naruto.

Naruto kaget, ia membelalak, tubuhnya kaku dan tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing. Sasuke menangis karena dia? Apa yang ia lakukan?

Naruto mengendurkan cengkramanya dan akhirnya melepaskannya. "Aku, Saauke?" Lirihnya lemah. "Apa yang kulakukan padamu?" Naruto merunduk, membayangkan sesuatu yang iya-iya yang fatal telah ia lakukan.

Sasuke menangis lagi, "Lihat aku!" sentaknya, ia menarik dagu Naruto untuk menatapnya.

Onyx bertemu shappire. Naruto menuntut penjelasan ia tak mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Kata itu akhirnya dapat kaluar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto melongo. 'ha?'

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu lebih dari Hinata! Kau tahu! Aku menyukaimu dari dulu,aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau malah mencintai Hinata, dan melukaiku?" Suara Sasuke melemah.

"S-sasuke.." Naruto berkata pelan.

"Aku sudah bilang perasaanku padamu, sekarang terserah kau, kau boleh menjauhiku Karena kau tidak normal kau boleh membenciku!" Seru Sasuke sambil terisak." Tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi, Suki da yo, Naruto! Kau boleh benci aku," Sasuke semakin menangis.

Kini Naruto mengerti apa yang terjadi, ternyata Sasuke mencintainya. "Tidak," ucapnya sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Sasuke. Kini ganti Sasuke yang bengong. Karena jawaban Naruto.

"Kau salah, aku juga mencintaimu, aku menunggumu sekian lama, tapi karena sikapmu yang dingin padaku, aku kira kau membenciku, aku kira aku tidak normal, alu tidak mau itu, lalu aku berusaha mencintai orang lain, karena aku sudah putus asa menunggumu, aku lampiaskan pada Hinata, tak kusangka kau juga terluka, maaf Sasuke." Naruto jujur pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia juga mencintai Sasuke. Naruto juga memendamnya, ia juga takut Sasuke menolaknya.

Sasuke cengok, "Apa aku mimpi?" tanyanya bodoh, tenyata perasaanya terbalas!

"Tidak, kau tidak mimpi, Aishiteru yo, Sasuke." Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, menyalurkan kehangatanya pada tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalasnya.

Karena keberanian, mereka akhirnya tahu hati masing-masing.

'Sekarang, aku tahu' batin mereka, menjawab pertanyaan di hati mereka 'apa ia juga mencintaiku?' 'sekarang aku tahu isi hatimu,'

_tak ada yang tak mungkin bila kau mau menguntarakan perasaaanmu…._

_**katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya, sebelum semua terlambat. . . kataka walau itu sulit, tak ada yang tak mungkin bila kau berani dan jujur pada dirimu sendiri, jangan bohongi hati, karena kaku sendiri akan semakin terpuruk pada luka…**_

_**ketahiulah jawabanya, sekalipun –mungkin- itu menyakitkan, setidaknya kau tahu bagaimana hatinya padamu,jangan mau dihantui pertanyaan 'apa ia juga mencintai aku?' semoga berhasil, kawan !^ ^**_

kini, Sasuke dan Naruto siap menhadapi dunia dengan Cinta mereka, akan mereka hadapi badai bersama, akan mereka lawan hujatan orang atas ketidak normalan mereka, jangan salahkan takdir, karena cinta terkadang juga tidak normal.

Owari…

Hahaha akhirnya selesai! Kalau boleh jujur, Author tidak begitu 'trep' pada endingnya, hwaaa maaf ya, saya memang tidak pandai buat Ending ToT

Maaf juga jelek dan hancur, yang mau baca, Arigatouuu ^V^ terimakasih *peluk*

Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu. Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi

Akhir kata,

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
